Pinky Promise
by saenatori
Summary: using #MERIBAWHITEDAY / Saat semuanya terasa jungkir balik untuk SeeWoo dan Yuuma. / @ Alleira / selamat menikmati, swempi! maaf anakmu kuapa-apakan.
Judul: Pinky Promise

Author: Saenatori

Summary: using #MERIBAWHITEDAY / Saat semuanya terasa jungkir balik

Genre: Friend Ship

Character: Park SeeWoo, Yukio Yuuma

Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine :)

* * *

"Shoot!"

 _Drak!_ Suara ring dengan jaring terdengar begitu dirindukan oleh Yuuma. Beradu dengan bola bewarna oranye yang agak berat bersamaan dengan suara teriakan histeris dari sahabatnya, SeeWoo.

"Yum! Masuk Yum!" teriaknya memeluk pemuda itu. Yuuma tersenyum kecil. SeeWoo mengacak rambutnya dengan pandangan bahagia menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku tahu," Yuuma terkekeh kecil. Dia kembali menggerakan kursi rodanya kesamping, memungut bola basket nan kumal, yang telah menemaninya sejak pagi tadi. Langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye dan tidak satupun dari mereka yang hendak beranjak dari tempat itu.

Diam. Keduanya terdiam tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Yuuma membuka mulutnya hendak memulai percakapan, tetapi ia menutupnya kembali. SeeWoo menyeritkan dahinya.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan." SeeWoo menekan telapak tangannya pada pegangan kursi roda sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku…"

Yuuma berhenti sejenak. Ia tampak mempertimbangkan lagi apa yang hendak ia bicarakan. SeeWoo mengangkat-angkat alisnya, menggodanya. Yuuma kembali terkekeh.

"Aku ingin main basket."

"Aku tahu. Dan?"

"Maksudku, benar-benar bertanding. Yah, seperti pemain basket sungguhan."

"Mmm?" SeeWoo mendribel bola basket yang tadi dipangku Yuuma sambil tetap mendengarkan apa ucapan anak itu.

Yuuma meremas tangannya. Hari ini atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku sudah menemukan tim basket khusus penyandang cacat. Rekan-rekanku yang lain kurang lebih berkondisi sama denganku."

SeeWoo menghentikan dribel. Dia mendekati Yuuma yang tampak berkeringat dingin. Namun, tak lama SeeWoo langsung memberikan cengirannya. Dia mengacak rambut merah muda Yuuma dan tertawa.

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Yuuma tersenyum lega. "Tapi, kurasa kamu harus memperhatikan kondisimu lebih dari biasanya. Aku tidak mau ditelepon oleh salah satu temanmu yang berkata, 'Apa ini dengan Park SeeWoo? Ya, ya, Yuuma pingsan di lapangan basket saat berlatih. Kuharap kamu bisa menjemputnya karena kami semua tidak bisa menyetir,' di tengah-tengah pertandingan besarku. Bisa-bisa aku lebih baik kena stroke mendadak saat bertanding daripada kalah karena menjemputmu." SeeWoo tertawa keras.

Walaupun tidak terdengar lucu, Yuuma ikut tertawa. "Tidak akan."

"Janji jari kelingking?"

Yuuma tertawa lagi melihat SeeWoo menaikkan alisnya dengan genit. Dia menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik SeeWoo.

"Janji."

.

* * *

.

Sehari sebelum hari pertandingan SeeWoo. Yuuma tampak begitu pucat saat menemani SeeWoo bertanding. Pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali mengoper bola pada Yuuma, membuat pemuda itu tersentak.

"Kenapa kamu?" ucapnya mengambil ancang-ancang menerima operan dari Yuuma.

Yuuma hanya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Bohong."

Pemuda berkursi roda itu menghela napas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa kamu pucat begitu?"

Topeng yang Yuuma pakai serasa ditarik lepas dari wajahnya, kembali memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya. SeeWoo menarik paksa bola yang sedang dipangku Yuuma dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Jadi bicaralah," ucap SeeWoo memainkan bola tersebut ditangannya. "Aku tahu kamu. Kamu tidak pandai berbohong."

Yuuma mendecakkan lidahnya. "Akan kukatakan! Tapi berilah aku waktu untuk menata perasaanku."

"Wowowow, jangan terlalu serius, Yum! Nanti aku kegeeran dikira mau ditembak." SeeWoo terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Yuuma tersenyum simpul.

Angin menerpa rambut SeeWoo yang terlihat lebih panjang dari sebulan yang lalu. Rambut ikalnya dan matnya terlihat begitu indah. Yuuma sampai harus menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

 _Kamu bisa Yuuma._

"Sebenarnya, hari pertandinganmu, aku tidak bisa datang."

SeeWoo menatap Yuuma dengan tatapan kecewa. Dia memutar bola dengan tertawa hambar. "O-oh ya, tak apa sih kalau kamu tidak bisa datang."

Yuuma kembali menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu, SeeWoo akan kecewa begini dan akan menutupinya. Pemuda itu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Karena aku juga akan bertanding pada hari itu."

SeeWoo membulatkan matanya. Yuuma berkeringat dingin. Dia sudah tahu bahwa reaksi SeeWoo akan seperti itu. Tapi Yuuma sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Di mana?"

"Di-di atas stasiun kereta listrik."

"Yang hallnya besar itu!?"

"I-iya."

"Ya Tuhan, aku juga mau sekali-kali bertanding di tempat itu," SeeWoo merentangkan tangannya yang terasa begitu kaku. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Yuuma. "Yah, tidak apa kamu tidak bisa datang. Apa waktu tandingnya bersamaan?"

"Tidak sih, tapi setengah jam setelah pertandinganmu dimulai."

Yuuma meringis kecil merasakan tangan dingin SeeWoo menyentuh matanya. "Ap- hei! SeeWoo Park!" SeeWoo tertawa lebar. Rasanya perbincangan berat tadi lewat begitu saja dan terganti oleh tawa keduanya. Sensasi dingin itu membuat Yuuma menghela napasnya dengan lega. Super lega.

"Yum! Hei, aku kepikiran ide yang brilian!"

"Apa!? Tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari mataku! Dingin!"

SeeWoo melepaskan tangannya dan menempelkan telapak tangan besarnya pada kedua pipi Yuuma. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan aura semangat terpancar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo sama-sama _go international!"_

Yuuma melotot mendengarnya. "Apa? Kamu mengajakku yang cacat ini pergi _go international_? Haha, kamu salah pilih partner, bung!"

"Hei, dengarkan, Yuuma!" SeeWoo menekan kedua telapak tangannya lebih dalam. "Aku tidak bercanda! Ayo bersama-sama bermain meraih medali emas. Tidak perlu internasional, nasionalpun aku tidak keberatan, asal bersamamu!"

Yuuma mengerutkan alisnya. SeeWoo tampak makin gemas.

"Aku tidak akan mendengarkan penolakan atas dasar kekurangan fisikmu!"

Pemuda berambut pink itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Ayo _go international!_ "

.

* * *

.

"Yuuma, kamu sungguh tidak ingin ditemani?"

Suara cemas SeeWoo membuat Yuuma tersenyum geli. Lapangan besar di atas stasiun kereta membuat dengungan-dengungan berisik yang berasal dari kecepatan kereta.

"Hei, memangnya kamu ibuku?"

"Hei!"

"Dan aku sudah dapat menduganya. Sekarang pasti kamu sedang menarik-tarik rambutmu dengan gelisah, lalu sibuk menjumlahkan nomor-nomor punggung teman-temanmu."

SeeWoo mendecak. Dia memang telah menarik-narik rambutnya karena gelisah, tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa Yuuma juga mengerti perilakunya yang menjumlahkan angka di mana saja untuk menenangkan kegelisahannya. Dia tidak tahu sahabatnya sedetil itu.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Kamu harus lebih khawatir atas pertandinganmu sepuluh menit lagi."

Pemuda berambut coklat itu memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, teleponnya kututup ya?"

"Selamat berjuang!"

.

* * *

.

Yuuma mematikan ponselnya. Dia menarik napas berkali-kali. Selama sebulan, Yuuma sudah berlatih atas kondisi kesehatannya dan tidak ada yang perlu ia khawatirkan sekarang, kecuali pertandingan yang akan ia lakukan tiga puluh menit lagi. Teman-teman senasibnya, -dalam maksud sama-sama kekurangan-, tampak lebih gelisah dari Yuuma. Beberapa orang kerabat mereka datang dan menenangkannya. Yuuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bukan bermaksud untuk iri pada mereka, sekarang dia harus mantap atas suara hatinya. Mimpinya ada di depan pintu.

.

* * *

.

"SeeWoo!"

SeeWoo tersentak. Lagi. Ini sudah ke empat kali dia dikagetkan oleh suara anggota satu timnya. Anggota-anggota lain berdecak kesal.

"Park SeeWoo, pertandingani nyaris mulai dua menit lagi dan ke mana pikiranmu!?"

"Maaf, aku hanya-"

"Khawatir dengan temanmu itu, Yukio Yuuma!? Ck," decak lidah kembali memenuhi otak SeeWoo. Dari tadi ia tidak dapat memusatkan pikirannya. Tapi ini adalah pertandingan besarnya.

" _Tidak akan kuampuni bila kamu bermain tidak maksimal_."

SeeWoo terkekeh mengingat ucapan sahabatnya. SeeWoo menepuk pipinya dengan kasar dan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin. Dan hal itu cukup membantu SeeWoo menjadi segar dan konsentrasi.

 _Aku akan go international._

"Baiklah, ayo dimulai."

.

* * *

.

61-65

SeeWoo terduduk di tengah lapangan yang riuh. Suara bahagia mengelu-elukan tim lawan dan suara kecewa terhadap timnya. Dia sudah bermain semaksimal mungkin dan hasilnya adalah kekalahan.

" _Ayo kita sama-sama go international!_ "

Kebersamaan itu sekarang hanya menjadi omong kosong. Mimpinya hancur bersamaan dengan hujan yang memantulkan suara pada genting, membuat hall basket tersebut lebih bewarna.

Di masa-masa kesedihannya itu, SeeWoo teringat janjinya pada sang ayah.

Ia melirik jam yang terletak di sebelah ring basket. Sudah satu jam sejak pertandingan pertamanya.

SeeWoo bangkit berdiri dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, keluar dari hall pertandingan.

.

* * *

.

42-37

Yuuma meneteskan air matanya. Dia tidak percaya atas keberhasilannya ini. Mimpinya bermain basket terwujud.

 _Sekarang aku bisa go international bersama-sama dengan SeeWoo!_

Di tengah hiruk piruk orang mengelu-elukan namanya, Yuuma mendorong kursi rodanya ke pinggir untuk mengambil botol air. Matanya terpaku pada ponsel dan mengecek apa ada berita baik dari SeeWoo.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada pesan apapun dari SeeWoo.

Tak lama setelah memelototi layar ponsel, ponsel milik Yuuma bergetar.

"Halo, SeeWoo!?"

"Mendengar dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kamu menang."

Yuuma tersenyum senang. "Iya, kami menang. Sekarang kamu di mana!? Aku mau mendengar cerita kemenanganmu!"

Di ujung telepon sana, SeeWoo tersenyum pahit. "Aku ada di luar hall-mu. Jangan keluar, hujan."

"Tapi kamu kehujanan, SeeWoo Park!"

"Aku akan masuk jika kamu sudah selesai acara penobatanmu itu. aku tidak mau mengganggu rasa kebahagiaanmu."

Belum sempat Yuuma berbicara apa-apa, SeeWoo mematikan ponselnya. Yuuma mencibir dalam hati.

 _Aku hanya mau bilang, kalau aku lebih bahagia saat melihatmu di acara penobatanku dan timku._

.

* * *

.

"SeeWoo?"

SeeWoo bangkit berdiri dan menyerahkan karangan bunga mawar hijau kepada Yuuma. Yuuma terkekeh.

"Apa artinya ini?"

"Bunga mawar hijau melambangkan 'cepat sembuh'. Aku saja yang laki-laki tahu!" SeeWoo melipatkan tangannya didada.

"Aku juga laki-laki!" ucap Yuuma menerima karangan bunga tersebut dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya.

Yuuma tak lupa melirik iri atas seragam milik SeeWoo yang belum sempat ia lihat hari ini. Tapi lirikan itu berubah menjadi senyuman bahagia yang mengembang pada wajahnya. Bahkan sekarang ia lebih bangga mengenakan seragam yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Jadi, apa kamu berhasil menyelengkat kaki musuhmu? Atau membuatnya patah tulang karena lemparan bolamu?"

Suara usil Yuuma membuat SeeWoo menjitak kepalanya.

"Kamu sendiri? Tidak diberi tanda pelanggaran saat menggilas tangan lawanmu?"

Keduanya tertawa.

Suara renyah Yuuma membuat SeeWoo lebih rileks, tidak sekaku tadi.

"Sebenarnya, aku maupun timku tidak menang."

Mata Yuuma membulat. Dia tidak menyangka atas berita yang ia dengar barusan. Kelompok SeeWoo terkenal selalu memenangkan pertandingan, tapi hal ini membuat Yuuma merasa prihatin.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Yum. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani," decak SeeWoo pura-pura.

"Kita tidak akan bersama-sama go internasional?" ucap Yuuma mengerutkan dahinya. Oh, sikapnya yang seperti anak anjing tertindas ini memang selalu melelehkan SeeWoo. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Tidak dan kurasa tidak untuk selamanya."

Mata Yuuma membulat sempurna. Karangan yang tadi dipangkuannya merosot sehingga SeeWoo harus mengambilnya kembali. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayahku bilang, bila aku gagal bermain basket hari ini, aku harus ikut dia bekerja sesuai apa yang dia inginkan."

"Dan kamu mau?" ucap Yuuma getir. Dia tidak kuat menerima berita mendadak di tengah kebahagiaannya seperti ini. SeeWoo mendelikkan bahunya.

"Mau maupun tidak, aku harus menurutinya."

Yuuma merasakan pundaknya ditepuk kasar dengan SeeWoo. "Jangan anggap ini perpisahan, oke? Mari kita berjanji, kalau kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti, di lapangan basket dengan mengenakan seragam tim masing-masing?"

"Janji jari kelingking?"

Yuuma memberikan kelingkingnya yang langsung ditautkan dengan kelingking SeeWoo.

"Janji.

.

* * *

.

 _"Dik, cari bunga apa?"_

 _"Apa saja."_

 _"Tidak bisa dik, semua bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda-beda. Kalau boleh tahu, bunga ini ditujukan untuk siapa?"_

 _"Mmm, untuk seseorang yang aku kagumi. Seseorang yang aku sayangi. Semacam salam perpisahan."_

* * *

 ** _T.E._**

* * *

 ** _SaeSite_**

Saya merasa diri saya seperti Cinderella, ngerjain event beginian sampe tengah malam deadline /hiks

Yosh, ngerjain 3 jam sebelum tanggal 15 Maret!

ah, untuk Mbak Nunu ( **Alleira** ) makasih cokelat valentine yang super indah itu. ini balasannya!

RnR?

dan happy white day!


End file.
